


We're Home...

by WhatTheWilbur



Series: SBI One-Shots :) [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, Fluff, Gen, Some fluff for the soul after Dec 4th's... events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWilbur/pseuds/WhatTheWilbur
Summary: “We’re home..” Tommy muttered into Phil’s shoulder.“Yeah..” Wilbur replied, ruffling his brother's hair, “We’re home.”
Relationships: Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Philza
Series: SBI One-Shots :) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075097
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	We're Home...

**Author's Note:**

> Is this short? Yes, very. Do i love this concept? Yes. 
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur

Christmas time was one of the most exciting (and busy) times of the year for everyone, obviously. For Phil, this was especially the case. This year, he wanted to make it the best christmas for his boys. Phil had offered to foster 3 boys a few months back. They told him that they were all those kinds of kids that moved from place to place; no families really clicked with them. Luckily, as soon as those three were under the same roof, they seemed to click and get along fairly well. Technoblade (or Techno, as they called him) was the quietest and most reserved of the three. Phil wasn’t sure if it was because of a lack of trust or if it was just his personality, but whatever it was, slowly started to fade away as the group got closer. Wilbur was the musician of the house. He always seemed to be strumming on his guitar or listening to something in his room. As time went on, he’d play some songs for Phil (who, of course, would applaud for him). Tommy was the loudest. He was the definition of what some people would call a “devil child”. It didn’t bother Phil a whole lot, but he certainly had to adjust to the child’s loud personality sometimes.

That brings us to the present day - Christmas Morning to be exact. The group sat around the Christmas tree, opening presents. Techno had gotten a few books and some extra stuff for his gaming setup, Wilbur had gotten a new guitar and some new picks for it, and Tommy had gotten a new PC. The last gift, however, sat in a red and white box in Phil’s lap. 

“Alright,” He cleared his throat, “I have your last gift for you right here.”

Tommy looked at Techno and Wilbur who sat next to him, “Who’s it for?”

“All of you, actually.” He handed the box to Wilbur who was in the middle. The other two scooted closer, brushing up against his warm yellow sweater. Slowly he lifted the lid of the box. Covered underneath sheets of tissue paper was a piece of paper. Wilbur carefully lifted it out of the box and onto the lid, making sure the other two could read it. Phil watched the boys. 

“It’s a-” Wilbur started, staring at the paper. 

“-Adoption certificate…” Techno finished. The trio looked up to Phil.

“How would you boys like to become my sons,” Phil asked, “Officially.” 

“Wait…” Wilbur looked up to Phil, tears clouding his vision, “Really?!”

“Yeah,” Phil smiled, “Really!” Immediately, Tommy got up and engulfed Phil in a hug, tears streaming down his face. Soon enough, t̶h̶e̶ ̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶w̶o his brothers joined them.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” 

“It’s an absolutely yes.” 

“We’re home..” Tommy muttered into Phil’s shoulder. 

“Yeah..” Wilbur replied, ruffling his brother's hair, “We’re home.”


End file.
